


Hot Chocolate

by luna_l_good



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snuna_exchange, Complete, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Hot Chocolate, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, POV Severus Snape, Severus Snape Lives, Short Story, hurt/ comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_l_good/pseuds/luna_l_good
Summary: A simple story about Hot chocolate
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape
Kudos: 14





	Hot Chocolate

She made the best hot chocolate.

I caught her making it in the kitchen with some first years to help ease with their homesickness she was only in Second year.

She handed me a cup as if we were old friends. The first years stood petrified, I shoo’d them away. Without punishment but the fear in them. Once they left, she still stood there waiting for me. Against my better judgement I took a sip. It was delicious. It felt what a long day of being outside in the bitter air, then coming home and sinking into a hot bath felt like. I drank it all. She didn’t say a word. I never could figure out why I took the first sip. Something about her, I learned not to question and just let it be.

That became our ritual. I’d ‘Catch’ them. A house elf always informed me of when she was in there. After she comforted them, I would shoo away the first years and I’d sit with her a cup of her hot chocolate. We would talk about the most mundane things, if even did talk.

I learned she loved being in the kitchen, even in the summer when it was boiling. Then she made ice hot chocolate. I don’t know how she did it but she did.

Times were going more and more dark, the chances of being caught out of bed was more risky than ever. But she was always there, when I went I went. A cup ready, cold or hot depending on the season.

Sometimes we’d have a cup several times a week. It was becoming concerning how much I looked forward to it. But I wouldn't give it up.

One night, I walked in to find her completely alone. Even the house elf’s had left for the night. She was singing along with a song on the radio. She was dancing, as she stirred a pot. I watched her from afar, pouring the liquid into mugs, topping them with toppings as she sang and danced. She turned around spotting me. “Hello Professor. You’re just on time.” She placed the mugs onto our usual spot and went to turn off the music. It had changed to a slow dancing one. “Wait.” I told her, walking towards her, I held out my hand.

“You know how to dance?” She asked me. She took my hand. “Of course. Miss. Lovegood.” I pulled her close to me. She placed her hands around my neck. I slowly waltzed her around the kitchen. Showing her the steps, she caught on quickly. When the song ended, she led me to the counter to drink the hot chocolate.

That was the first time we danced. Soon less and less first years were around. We never needed to rush, we would dance for hours. The smile lit up her face every time I held out my hand. The house elf’s never said a word, they simply moved out of the way and allowed us to do our thing. Dobby seemed the most impressed but I swore them to secrecy, though I suspected they had orders from a higher up to keep the secret.

Her sixth year, we managed to get one cup of hot chocolate before they took her off the train. I found her in the kitchens, The Carrows had found her before me. I stepped in with her punishment, they were disappointed but since she was close to Potter. They stepped back without much hesitation. I sent them away, and dealt with her myself. There was no dancing, she quickly poured the mug of hot chocolate.

“You must be careful. No more of these late night hot chocolates. Please I cannot keep you safe. Please.” She just stared at me, I questioned my own sanity begging her to stay safe.

As we finished up, she quickly hugged me. “I’ll be safe Professor, don’t you worry. They can’t hurt me.” She smiled, I said nothing and walked her to her house seeing her safely inside.

They took her off the train, the thoughts of late night hot chocolate were dashed from my mind. Almost forgotten… almost. I still longed for those brief moments in time. I wished I could just go back for just one moment.

Once she was in the dungeon, I tried my best to make sure she was alright. I had Draco check up on her when he could. I had my own tasks to do, I couldn’t waste time on making sure she was fine. Bellatrix took care of her, I didn’t want to think about what she did to her.

I got my chance to make sure she was okay just once. I was tasked with bringing up the prisoners. I took her, and helped with the stairs. She was weaker but seemed to be in good spirits. I used legilimency and pushed into her mind, I warned her to keep her mouth shut and do as she was told. Be safe, please. Before I could break the connection I felt her push her way into my mind. “I’m safe, do not worry for me. Worry more about the infestation in the dungeons. Be safe Professor!” The connection was lost. I walked up the stairs delivering her to the Dark Lord.

I woke up in the hospital, I spent months being questioned and was finally released when they felt I was doing good. Potter’s help with my memories helped a lot. I was a free man, but I didn’t feel like a free man.

Winter came, the nights got colder when I got an owl. It was time stamped to arrive at a location. The writing was familiar, I could smell chocolate. I knew what I was going to do.

I arrived in the middle of the night when the letter was time stamped for. I landed right in a colorful living room. I heard the radio playing slow dancing music, I followed the sound into the kitchen. I saw her standing there, she was stirring the pot, slowly swaying her hips to the music.

Walking up to her I wrap my arms around her. “May I have this dance?” I asked, she smiled and took the pot off the stove placing it on a hot plate next to the stove.

“You may.” She turned to me and we began to dance. When the song ended, she poured the hot chocolate into christmas mugs and topped them with toppings. She handed me a cup, breathing in the chocolatey smell it smelled like heaven, I heard her laugh as she used her finger to put a tab of whip cream on my nose. Ignoring the whip creme on my nose I take a sip.

It was home.


End file.
